


Evening Star

by Catclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, M/M, POV First Person, post-OotP, surprisingly no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Inspired by Edgar Allen Poe'sEvening Star.  Remus muses on his bright star.





	Evening Star

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Edgar Allen Poe's [Evening Star](https://kalliope.org/en/text/poe2002012402), what are you doing reading this nonsense instead! Go, read it, it's amazing!

And I did turn to you my bright, beautiful evening star. And it was then that I knew heat and passion beyond anything that I had ever dared to dream of before. There were times that I was scared, so scared and all it took was one glance from you and all that fear dissolved into a thousand pieces of glittering nothingness.

Times that you caught me in your arms and I never wanted you to let me go. Happiness that I had never known flew through my veins as your strength and love surrounded me as you promised me forever.

And then your fire truly was distant. And I still don’t know how to cope with that knowledge. The knowledge that you left me, not by your choice I know, but left me you did and all I was left with was the harsh, cold light of an untouchable moon.

But your smile as you sleep gives me hope, quiets the part of me that still fears that I would never be able to see you again. After losing you twice, perhaps it’s understandable that that fear exists within me. But with every second that I lie here, once again surrounded by your warmth, that fear diminishes and all that is left is the joy in my heart as during the deepest hour of the night in late summer, I am finally reunited with my evening star.

**Author's Note:**

> And if anyone wants to know how Sirius made it back through the veil - magic. That's my answer and I'm sticking with it!


End file.
